je te rejoins dans les profondeurs de la mort
by ange-noire
Summary: fic gin'-dray


Je te rejoins dans les profondeurs de la mort.  
  
Ginny :  
  
Le vent souffle dans mes longs cheveux roux qui retombe en cascade dans mon  
dos, mes larmes roulent doucement sur mes joues, mon sang s'échappe  
rapidement de mon corps.  
Qu'es-ce que je viens de m'affliger ? Rien. ce n'est que la mort qui  
s'approche et la vie qui s'éloigne.  
Pourquoi ? . qu'elle question. parce que je le veux. je souffre dans ce  
monde dénaturé, saturé d'hypocrisie.  
Je mourrai à petit feu, j'ai décidé d'accélérer ma mort. et de ralentir ma  
vie.  
Depuis petite déjà je penser au long couteau pointu sur mes veines, dans  
mon corps tout simplement et aujourd'hui je l'ai fais. un acte cruel et  
lâche pour quelques personnes et pour d'autres un acte courageux et  
pathétique.  
Avant même de parler et marcher je franchissais des obstacles que la vie  
m'offrer. j'en est franchit beaucoup mais je n'est pas su franchir les  
autres, où plutôt je n'est pas essayé. j'ai baisser les bras avant.  
Lentement je m'efface. doucement le soleil brille dans mon cœur.  
Je me demande souvent pourquoi dieu à créer un monde où l'ont croise si  
souvent la souffrance et où l'on doit vivre tant de tragédie. pour pouvoir  
nous regarder tomber et nous relever ? Rire puis pleurer ?  
Ma vie n'a jamais était brillante. quand je croyais pouvoir enfin être  
heureuse une petite voix dans ma tête me disait que non.  
Je n'arrive plus à regarder en face de moi, tout tourne. les tableaux, les  
fenêtres, les chaises, les tables. bref tout.  
Je sens que dans quelques minutes même pas, ma vie me sera enlevée avec  
plaisir et ma mort me sera attribuée avec joie.  
  
Alors que j'attendais patiemment de m'éteindre j'entendis des pas se  
rapprocher, se rapprocher de la salle de classe vide où je me trouvais. Je  
ferma les yeux espérant tout bas que personne ne me trouve. malheureusement  
pour moi, si. et pas n'importe quel personnes. cet personne est Draco  
Malfoy, garçon aimer depuis pratiquement toujours.  
Il me regarde longuement. je crois qu'il va partir me laissant là mais non.  
il s'installe à mes cotés me caressant le visage ravagé de larmes.  
Personnes ne parlent. un lourd et pesant silence s'installe entre nous. je  
le regarde, il me regarde. je sais que ma fin approche et je sens que lui  
aussi le sait.  
Il me murmure des mots doux à l'oreille. des mots que personnes n'aurait  
cru sortir de sa bouche. personne et surtout pas moi. et pourtant c'est  
bien réel. il me chuchote qu'il m'aime. je l'aime moi aussi. dois-je lui  
avouer ? Peut être pas. où peut être que si. de toutes façon, que se  
passerait-il ? Je vais mourir. la paix approche.  
Je le regarde longuement et lui murmure doucement « moi aussi je t'aime  
draco malfoy. »  
Une lueur de tristesse passe dans ses doux yeux gris. il essaye de le  
voiler avec un regard sans émotion mais cela est trop tard. je l'ai vu. il  
est triste et pour moi.  
Lentement il s'approche, son souffle sur mon visage est chaud. il pose  
délicatement ses mains autour de ma taille et caresse du bout des doigts  
mon dos. mes lèvres brûlent, je veux l'embrasser. mais le veux t-il aussi ?  
veut il embrasser une fille qui va bientôt mourir ? Son regard brûlant se  
pose sur mes lèvres. oui, il le veut. je m'approche doucement et tout  
s'arrête. je m'effondre inerte dans ses bras.  
  
Draco :  
  
J'ai longtemps eu une carapace. une chose contre les sentiments et le  
bonheur. mon père me là dit, je dois lui obéir.  
Mais pourquoi ? Quelle est la raison ? J'ai sans doute trop peur de lui.  
qui oserez défier Lucius Malfoy ? Personnes et surtout pas moi. son fils.  
Je voulais surtout pas l'affronter mais depuis que j'ai croiser le regard  
de cette fille, si belle, si intelligente, si tout, ma vie à complètement  
changer, elle a su faire ressentir en moi des sentiments jamais encore venu  
à la surface. je suis tomber amoureux d'elle. que mon père me frappe, me  
jette des sorts où autres, ça m'est égal. je suis tomber amoureux et pour  
rien au monde, même pas pour mon père. je ne cesserait de l'aimer. j'ai su  
que je pouvais aimer, et cela est une chose. il n'y a même pas de mots pour  
définir cela. je n'avais jamais cru qu'un jour, moi, Draco Malfoy, fils du  
plus grand et plus puissant sorcier après Voldemor pourrait être amoureux  
et surtout d'une fille comme elle, une fille que mon père déteste depuis  
des siècles et des siècles, enfin, surtout sa famille. mais elle suivait  
sans aucuns doutes à la règle. de toute façon qui aime Lucius ? . ah oui,  
Voldemor bien sur. il est son plus humble serviteur depuis toujours.  
Toutes personnes vivante dans le monde des sorciers connais Lucius et  
croient que je suis comme lui. ils croivent tous que je vais devenir moi  
aussi mangemor. qu'elle ironie. jamais, je dis bien jamais, je ne  
deviendrais comme lui. un larbin.  
  
Cela faisait quelques heures que je traversait les couloirs, je m'était  
décider à avouer mes sentiments à Ginny, car oui, elle s'appelle Ginny.  
Ginny Weasley pour être précis. elle venait de quitter la salle de potion  
précipitamment et elle c'était comme envoler. je regardais partout, dans  
toutes les salles. quand soudain, alors que je venais d'ouvrir une porte,  
je là trouva, assise sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang. par-dessus  
tout je voulais la serrer dans mes bras. je m'avance doucement vers elle.  
elle me regarde croyant que je vais partir la laissant seule mais je  
m'assois à ses coté et lui caresse son doux et beau visage angélique ravagé  
par les larmes. elle est vraiment belle. même pataugeant dans son sang.  
elle va me quitter. je le sais. elle aussi le sait, je peux le voir dans  
son regard.  
Un lourd et pesant silence s'installe entre nous puis Lentement je me  
penche vers elle et lui murmure des mots doux à l'oreille.  
Des mots que je n'aurais jamais penser prononcer un jour. je me surprend un  
instant et savoure tout de même ce moment.  
Elle me regarde surprise, elle aussi n'aurait jamais cru entendre un jour  
ne serais-ce qu'un seul des dizaines de mots que je lui es prononcés sortir  
de ma bouche de « vipère » comme disait Ron, son frère plus âgé.  
Je la vois réfléchir. je me demande à quoi mais je continu. quand soudain,  
une chose à laquelle je n'aurais jamais cru espérer un jour sachant que ça  
ne se produirait jamais, elle me murmure, à mon oreille « moi aussi je  
t'aime Draco Malfoy »  
Une lueur de tristesse incontrôlable traverse mon regard, je sais qu'elle  
là vu mais la cache tout de même sous mon masque que j'ai toujours porté.  
le masque sans émotions.  
Lentement je m'approche d'elle ne quittant pas son regard une seule fois et  
entour de mes bras, sa fine taille où je lui caresse le dos doucement. je  
n'est qu'une seule envie. l'embrasser. mais voudrait-elle embrasser un  
malfoy dans son dernier souffle. je vais pour franchir le cape, mais elle  
me devance en approchant ses lèvres des miennes qui brûlent.  
Mais, alors que nos lèvres allait se rencontrer, elle s'écroule dans mes  
bras inerte. elle est morte.  
Des larmes inondent mon visage. elle est partit, elle c'est envoler.  
Je la prend par la nuque et pose mes lèvres mouillées par mes larmes sur  
les siennes froides. je reste longuement dans cette position pensant à la  
vie que je vais mener sans elle.  
Lentement je rampe vers le couteau enduit de rouge et le dirige vers mon  
cœur pour l'enfoncer profondément. j'ai très mal. c'est atroce. mais je  
vais retrouver ma bien aimée. je l'aime tellement. elle est ma destinée.  
même qu'elle est morte c'est ma destinée. je l'aime plus que moi-même.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui me paraissent une éternité je m'écroule  
sur le sol, dans la marre de mon sang et celui de Ginny réunis. je vais la  
retrouver. je suis mort.  
  
Je traverse le long couloir sombre et je peux voir qu'au bout il y a de la  
lumière et . et Ginny qui me tend la main. je l'attrappe et nous nous  
dirigeons ensemble, liés dans les profondeurs de la mort. 


End file.
